Infrastructure security (e.g., services, applications, data security) may be an important issue in any computer network infrastructure (including all aspects of IT, such as physical machines, virtual machines, containers, network, private cloud, public cloud, hybrid cloud, other cloud infrastructures, applications, SaaS applications, and/or devices, etc.) as there may be external attacks and/or insider threats (e.g., services/applications in-availability effected by infrastructure outage and/or attack, data being stolen using privileges, etc.). Infrastructure security may consist of policies adopted to prevent and/or monitor unauthorized access, misuse, modification, and/or denial of the computer network infrastructure. Infrastructure security may involve the authorization of access to data, services, and/or applications in the computer network infrastructure, which may be controlled by the network administrator.
Users may choose and/or may be assigned an ID, password and/or other authenticating information that may allow them access to information and/or programs within their authority as determined by their access privileges. The network administrator may need to structure a security system for its users to meet changing demands and threats.
Infrastructure security may be involved in organizations, enterprises, and/or other types of institutions, to secure the network, as well as protecting and/or overseeing operations being done. Networks may be private, such as within a company, and/or public, being open to public access. Infrastructure security may need to more rapidly adjust resources to meet fluctuating and/or unpredictable business demands of users without compromising its network security. For this, infrastructure security may need to update its security parameters to secure its resources.
Further, fluctuating and/or unpredictable business demands of users may raise security issues that should be addressed to prevent serious vulnerabilities. Adjusting infrastructure security may require allocations of space, hardware, and/or environmental controls. These assets may have to be refreshed periodically, resulting in additional capital expenditures by users.